Truth or Dare with the Argo II Gang
by Warkitty
Summary: The hero's riding on the Argo II get bored so... Precabeth, Frazel, Liper, Jeyna (Reyna will be bored so she somehow teleports there (no real plot and characters can teleport to random places to do dares. Usually Annabeth POV or Percy CAN CHANGE! please suggest T RATED truths and dare), and maybe some NicoxOC or Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

**Disclaimer: RR owns all**

It was a hot Sunday on the Argo 2 and I was bored so I went to Percy's room to see if he could help solve my boredom. I walk in and Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and… Percy. I looked at him up close now and realized that he had grown while he was gone to 6ft; he lost all his baby fat, and had become more mature physically. They all looked up to see me leaning on the doorway. Percy grins stupidly and asks "You want to play truth or dare?" "Sure," I say back there is nothing else to do anyway. I plop down between Hazel and Percy. "Who starts?" I ask. Jason's hand shoots up like a kindergartener Piper smirks "Wow Jason never knew Romans played mortal games," he blushed but, ignored the comment and asked Frank "T or D Frank?" Frank not knowing that Jason threw mean dares (they played at CHB) replied bravely "Dare," Jason took a minute to think and then a light bulb came to him "Frank I want you to…

**Sorry it is so short. Any suggestions as to what Frank will do (keep it T)? P.S. Ask me anything and join the Jeyna club! review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Annabeth POV  
**Then Jason leaned in to whisper the rest of his dare, Frank turned pale, and his eyes widened but he said nothing. Frank then stood up and teleported to Zeus knows where.

-**Frank POV**

I never knew Jason could be so evil. I teleported and the world went blurry for a second and then I was at Camp Jupiter. I walked down to the 5th Corinth looking for a Venus girl. Finally I found one, I think her name is... Melissa. I pull her a side and tell her my dare, once i was done she started laughing uncontrollably for a while. After she got over her giggles she agreed to help me. Melissa grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her mothers temple, Venus or Aphrodite for you Greek readers. Once we got there the smell of perfume hit me so hard, my eyes started to water, i wondered if they used that perfume in WWI. Anyway i followed Melissa in half blind and she sat me down in a chair.

_-20 minutes later-_

I walked out of the temple felling unconformable, i was wearing black jeans that faded into white near the edges, a green Abercrombie shirt, and a black leather jacket. My dare was to first get a make over then flirt with Gwen in front of Dakota which meant I was dead. I have seen Dakota fight (when sober) and he had a wicked sword thrust. I found them both sitting on a park bench eating ice cream, I walked over and pretended that Dakota wasn't there. "Hey Gwen your looking beautiful today as usually." Gwen blushed but didn't respond, Kota on the other hand stood up, and said "She's got a boyfriend you know!" i pretended to not hear him and said to Gwen "Your dating the drunk in front of me? I thought you knew better than to date a _cornix._ I mean compare this," gesturing to myself "To that, pointing to now Gwen was angry, i think i should tell them it was just a dare. To late Gwen got up and punched me in the jaw, before Kota could join i yelled "WAIT!" they faltered for a second "It was just a dare okay." i said quickly not wanting to get punched again.

-**Percy POV**

I knew Frank was i trouble as soon as he said dare. I have never experienced Jason's dares but, i have played t or d with Reyna, Gwen, and Dakota (At CJ) and they had mean dares. While we waited we decided to have dinner. Finally after what felt like days in my ADHD world Frank teleported back. He walked in wearing black jeans that faded into white near the edges, a green Abercrombie shirt, a black leather jacket, and he had a bruise on his jaw. Hazel noticed the bruise and immediately ran up and hugged. Then started pestering with questions like "Frank Zaang how on earth did you get that bruise!" Once Hazel stopped worrying over him he explained what happened. Jason, Leo, Nico, and I were cracking up, Hazel was giving Jason a death glare, and a the other girls were suppressing smiles, even Reyna.

**Sorry wasn't much fluff i promise there will be later though! Make sure to ask anything, make suggestion, review, and join team Jeyna! (sorry for any misspellings)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Annabeth POV**

It was pretty funny after Frank told us what happened, but anyway after the boys calmed down Frank turned on Percy, who had laughed the hardest. "Percy Truth or Dare?" Frank asked obviously wanting him to say dare. Percy didn't indulge, "Truth," Frank cursed in Latin under his breath. Then Piper whispered something in Frank's ear and he gave a sly smile, "Percy swear by the River Styx that you'll tell the truth," Percy did it so the truth continued " is it true that Annabeth kissed you during your quest in the Labyrinth?" I looked over at Percy his face was a deep shade of red, I could feel the heat rising in my own face. He let out a very weak "yes," "What did you say?!" Leo yelled before Percy could talk again I yelled "Yes! We kissed at Mt. St. Helens just before he went missing for a week!" with tears sting my eyes from the memory of him gone for so long. Reyna said in a calming voice "Percy it's your turn now."

**-Percy POV**

I was annoyed at Frank but, I knew Annabeth would have something so I turned on Hazel "T or D ghost girl?" Hazel replied mono-tone "Dare," I smiled wickedly. "Push Frank off the boat," Frank started to protest but, Hazel then took Frank by the collar and dragged him outside we heard a "Please no!" follow by a scream. Hazel walked back in glaring at me I just smirked, and then a pigeon flew and hit me in the head. Hazel snickered and even Annabeth smiled a bit. That pigeon just so happen to be Frank and Frank was having trouble getting out of pigeon mode instead of turning human he turned into a dog. He started barking a crap load and it was hilarious.

**-Annabeth POV**

Seeing Frank as a puppy was pretty funny. He started barking A LOT, Leo started being… him. Leo asked "Did Timmy fall down a well or was it a cave or" then Reyna interrupted "-OR HE JUST NEEDS TO SHUT THE PLUTO UP!" then she wacked Frank on the nose. Frank immediately stopped and looked at Reyna with fear, shock, and hurt in his big brown eyes. Piper, Hazel, and I glared at her while the boys laughed. I smacked Percy on the back of the head and said "What the frak Seaweed brain your laugh at the cutest golden retriever ever!" Leo told Reyna "Rey that sure was cold of you." Reyna was about to smack him but Piper beat her to it. "What is it with girls and abusing people?" Leo yelled Percy nodded in agreement Jason chuckled and said "Ha ha I haven't got hit yet!" then being the mature praetor he is he stuck his tongue out. Not best choice with Hazel- being overly formal- around. Hazel looking like she was going to blow up stood up, walked over to Jason and kicked him in the manhood-Ouch.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Percy POV**

I felt bad for Jason I really did but I guess my sympathy didn't show since I was snickering at his pain. Reyna was glaring at Hazel for whacking Jason first. Hazel who was probably still angry with for making her throw Frank off the boat targeted Annabeth to be her next victim "Annabeth truth or dare?" Hazel asked. "Dare," she said back. I didn't know what to expect from Hazel because she is a little old fashion. "Annabeth I dare you to get into a cheerleader get up and then go flirt with the Apollo guys at CHB." I stared open mouth at Hazel I definitely didn't expect this and I started to protest but, then Frank turned back into a human making everyone go over and tease him or in the Hazel's case give him a hug.

**-Nico POV**

I am done waiting in this jar! I'll just be back in time so that Rick can write an amazing story about how I got saved and bla bla bla. I bet the Argo gang is doing something I might as well go there. Poof!

**-Thalia POV**

My life sucks. I left the hunters about a week ago but, I still haven't worked up the courage to go back to camp. The reason I left was because I never really wanted to be a hunter in the first place! Annabeth her being a genius, told me that I should join the hunters if I wanted to escape the prophecy so I did as she suggested. After being in the hunt for a while I sort of liked it but there was always something missing… I guess I'll go talk to Annabeth. Poof!

**I'm sorry its short but I'm having a bit of a dilemma- to give Nico an OC character girlfriend or Thals your choice!**

**I'll post as soon as I get 7 more reviews! **


	5. Authors Note

**Alright if you want to vote who Nico dates go to my profile and vote or just do a reveiw.**

** OC-3 Thalia-2 **

**Thalico shippers not doing well!**

**P.S. OC lovers please send in OCs with the basic info below. Thanks! I'll update soon!**

First Name:

Nickname:

Last Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Hometown:

Personality:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Siblings:

School Life:

Life Before Camp:

Age when Entered Camp:

Hair:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Glasses or Braces?:

Birth Marks, Dimples, Scars, Freckles:

Clothes:

**Favorite-**

Color:

Song:

Movie:

Item:

Animal:

Place:

Sport(s):

Weapon of Choice:

Weapon Disguise:

Crush(O/C or One of Rick's Character):

Friends:

Enemies:

Other Things i Should Know:


	6. Sad Authors Note

**Hi guys. I'm sorry to say that Warkitty my sister said that she doesn't have time for fanfiction and is leaving me her account. ):**

**The name shall remain and I will change the profile but one thing I will leave you guys to decide is whether or not this story remains if it does it will be Thalico and if it doesn't any of you people are free to continue it. You have around 2 weeks to vote.**

**Thank You for Reading and Sorry**

**Warkitty **


End file.
